Under Crescent Moon
by Rose Inverno
Summary: Faktanya ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang disebut orang-orang sebagai pengkhianat desa dan criminal tingkat S. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak dapat melupakannya barang sekalipun, meskipun ia ingin.dan setelah laki-laki itu kembali kejalan yang benar sekarang akankah ada jawaban untuk rasanya itu


Dua makhluk dengan warna yang kontras tengah saling bertatapan sedari tadi, yang satu secerah musim semi sedangkan yang satu segelap malam, onyx dan emerald saling bertemu membuat pandnagan yang saling sulit diartikan. Hanya angin yang memecah keheningan membuat bunyi rumput dan dedaunan yang bergoyang terdengar jelas di padang rumput pinggir desa yang sunyi ini.

"Sasu…." Sang emerald menyebut namanya pelan tersirat jelas kerinduan yang sarat didalamnya

"Hn."Hanya gunaman kecil yang menjadi ciri khasnya sang Onyx hanya diam kembali memandang langit yang terhampar diatasnya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?"Ucap sang emerald langsung pada intinya membuat sang Onyx sedikit mengerutkan dahinya heran meskipun tak ketara.

Tak biasanya gadis ini selalu langsung pada inti pembicaraan ktika bersamanya. Tunggu tapi itu ketika mereka berumur tiga belas tahun sudah hamper 7 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja setiap hal biasa berubah kan begitu juga manusia bukan?

Masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika bersamanya menyebut namanya dengan senyum lebar yang sedikit menghangatkan hatinya. Maupun ketika gadis itu menangis yang begitu mengiris hatinya. Seperti malam ketika ia pergi dari desa gadis itu menagis meminta untuk pergi bersamanya dan ungkapan perasaannya yang hanya ia balas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Sasuke jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan pergi sekarang."

Jujur saja sekarang Sakura merasa jengah berdua saja dengan laki-laki yang selalu berada dalam hatinya ini,ia tak ingin menangis atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya didapan orang yang selama ini coba ia hindari terlebih setelah laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Terlebih setelah laki-laki ini pulang kedesa selepas membantu dalam perang dunia ninja, namun tak ada titik temu untuk perasaannya seama ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk perlahan melupakannya. Meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa.

"Ketika aku pergi dari desa kamu masih ingat bukan?" Sasuke beralih memandangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jika ia lantas kenapa?" Ia menunduk mengepalkan tangannya erat

"Hari itu kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku Sakura"

"Lalu kenapa?" Gadis musim semi itu menunduk semakin dalam mencoba menahan gejolak dihatinya dan air matanya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi Sasuke,lupakan saja itu sudah ."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba tertaa kecil namun cukup telihat bahwa itu begitu dipaksakan. Dalam sekejap sasuke tahu bahwa itu hanya memadang punggung gadis itu yang berlalu sambl terisak ia tahu bahwa Sakura menangis lagi.

"Aishiteru Sakura Haruno"

"Eh?" Sakura terhenti ditempatnya

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Sasuke…."Sakura menutup mulutnya tak tahu harus berkata apa air matanya kesedihannya berubah menjadi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Menikahlah denganku dan jadilah Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke menatapnya dalam dan lembut.

"Aku bersedia." Sakura menangis dan bahagia disaat bersamaan tak menyangka perasaan dan doa-doanya terjawab sudah.

Sasuke menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih dijari manisnya. Dan dimalam yang indah wajah mereka saling mendekat dan Onyx dan Emerald saing bertemu pandang menciptakan momen ciuman yang manis dibawah purnama.

"Sasuke kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apapun saat aku mengucapkan perasaanku padamu,kau malah hanya mengucapkan terima kasih?"Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Kini ia sedang bersandar dibahu Sasuke sambil melihat langit malam bersama.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,juga aku senang dan takut menyakitimu secara bersamaan." Ssuke menengok kesamping mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya yang sudah terlihat lebih dulu oleh Sakura. Membuat Sakura terseyum kecil.

"Ayo kembali ini sudah malam."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan berjalan beriringan kembali kedesa dengan tagan aling bertautan erat satu sama lain.


End file.
